1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dumbbell apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable dumbbell apparatus wherein the same is arranged for compaction and expansion relative to respective periods of storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dumbbell apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690 to Schook wherein a rigid dumbbell member includes threadedly securable members arranged for mounting to each end of the dumbbell for enhanced weighting of the dumbbell structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a dumbbell structure arranged for compaction that may be expanded to accommodate various material to effect weighting of the dumbbell structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.